


Minors, But Not Minor

by ShadedCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Beware, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Female Homosexuality, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rejection, Slow Romance, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Writer Is Lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedCat/pseuds/ShadedCat
Summary: Years after the Giant War, demigods are flourishing as Greeks and Romans coexist. New ideas are spread, new people are met, new places founded, new heroes made! In particular, the three children of minor gods shall play a pivotal in the coming days as a new great prophecy looms. They may be the children of "Minor Gods", but they are nothing minor in their role.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Shaded Fanatic here! I'm not really new to writing, but I've decided to get a fresh start with a new account. It totally wasn't because I forgot both the username and password...
> 
> Anyway, the basis of this story is something like 10+ years into the PJO universe, so expect there to be past references, and some world building. There will be a notes section regarding some unfamiliar terms at the end, so if you have questions, they'll be answered there.
> 
> Be warned, the entire story will contain OC focus, with mentions or cameos of cannon PJO characters. Also I've only read up to a little of House of Hades because I'm too broke to buy an actual copy. Everything prior, though I've read. I have not read the Trails of Apollo, but all relationships stated in that book shall be cannon, and any fan ones popular that don't conflict with cannon shall also be included. Lore and interactions regarding the whole Norse and Egyptian though... I don't know.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> (Cross Posted on Fanfiction.Net)

"This is a terrible idea..."

"This is a great idea!"

"You're only saying that because you're literally a child of victory!"

"When I have been wrong?"

"Every time I'm here!"

"G-Guys! The Minotaur i-is not st-stopping!"

"For Victoria!"

"Oh for- RAH!"

"URAAH!"

"Shut up you!"

-Olympians-

Three teens were situated in the back of a speeding truck. Each sported minor injuries; scrapes, light cuts, and bruises is their version of such.

One was a girl, roughly dressed and rough looking in general. It seemed a perpetual glare was fixed on her face, and it contorted into a vile hiss as she poured nectar on her wounds. It would have been more vocal if it wasn't for the knife she held between her teeth.

Next to her was a dark skinned athletic boy. His short cropped hair and happy go lucky smile out of place with the current situation. Even as he held the girl's long hair in his hands to help clear her view, and was currently sporting a black eye, he still had a smile.

The third occupant of the party was a strange looking individual. Strange not as foreboding, but extremely beautiful. Beautiful, but indistinguishable in terms of biological sex. Hair was rough, but a smooth and delicate face. High cheek bones, long lashes, but a long face and hard set features.

They were nursing a leg held straight by a splint, carefully tied with several long strips of their shirt. A large bronze shield rested next to them, as well as a glades strangely enough.

"How's the leg Hikaru?" the boy asked.

"Fine. Just... Why did I tackle the Minotaur?" They responded as they leaned back. The girl spit out her knife as she capped her canteen.

"Because I had to make sure that it wasn't going to notice this idiot," she pointed to the for sure male.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" he responded. A bird pooped on him, fecal matter splattering on his shirt. "Really Ada?"

"It only worked because your sword smacked the roof above us. The stalactite is more of a hero than you Bastion."

"Well, at least we have this as a trophy," Kris replied as they reached inside their back.

"Oh my gods!"

"By Hade's realm, it stinks!"

"Away! Put it away!"

Quickly, all three heroes shoved the Minotaur's head back into the backpack. All three breathed in a sigh of relief as the smell completely dispersed.

"Fate textiles. Keeping everything connected and stitched together." Bastion sang the theme song for the bag's producers.

"Oh shut up!" A pause from Ada. "Where the Hades is this trucking going by the way?"

"... Styx..."

-Olympians-

"Uh... Adaline Darby, Daughter of Eris*?"

"Mm."

"Bastion Kaiser, son of Victoria**?"

"Sir!"

"Uh... Hikaru Itou, child of... Hermaphroditus***!?"

"I prefer the term Herma... Less of a mouthful."

The New Roman patrol leader looked at the the three incredulously. His eyes comically wide behind his helmet. Behind him, his subordinates were snickering into their shields to avoid notice. It wasn't successful

"Uh... Reason for entering New Byzantine****?" He asked. Ada glared at him.

"To view the nice new fountain," she replied with faux-pleasantry. "To get some Styx damned medical aid! Hikaru's got a broken leg!"

"I have a broken leg!" Hikaru chimed needlessly with an easy grin.

"R-Right!" The patrol leader quickly saluted on instinct, before he and his patrol turned into the gates of New Olympus. A small side door opened for them, allowing the patrol of ten to enter.

"Jeez, do you jobs better," the girl hissed vehemently.

"Be nicer to the patrol kids Ada," Hikaru muttered. "Their just doing their job."

"It's fuckin stupid," she growled.

"Don't be mad. Turn that frown upside down Ada!" Bastion sang. A long pause as a breeze rolled by.

"Hikaru... Any actions I do are not to be reported on. Rah!" Ada dove towards Bastion, hands intent on tackling then choking him.

"Hey! Ada you have more energy, is this a spar!" He easily maneuvered past her.

"Stupid Gladiator*****!"

"Flighty dart thrower."

"It's a wonder we made it alive so far," Hikaru told the patrol captain when they returned and the large gates opened to let them in.

-Olympians-

"Hello Chiron!" Hikaru waved at the Iris message sent to the Greek Director.

"Good evening Hikaru-san. How goes the quest?" Chiron looked more tired than he's ever been. Then again running Camp Half-Blood in New York, as well as co-directing New Byzantine now gave him... More head aches.

"Oh you know same old same old," they responded with a wide smile as he heard Ada and Bastion argue behind them. "We killed the Minotaur and sent his head to Lady Hecate, as requested. No casualties, though I broke my leg."

"Wonderful, well not the leg," Chiron chuckled. "Should I call Argus or have the Pegasus be sent for you and Ada?"

"No thank you. I think we'll visit New Byzantine for a while. Do you want me to pass anything along?"

"Give my regards to the Jackson family, tell them no one has beaten Percy's Chariot record still."

"Hai! Chiron! Over and out!" They did a mock salute before wiping away the Iris message. Chiron smiled as he did the same.

Connection cut, Kris looked behind them to see where their companions had gone... Only to find them gone.

"Oh dear..." They muttered as they saw a growing crowd of New Byzantine occupants begin to encircle what appeared to be a cinematic experience. Pushing their way through, Kris could only sigh as he saw what he expected.

"Go! To! Hades!"

"I do not believe its my time to visit Lord Pluto yet."

Ada and Bastion were in the middle of causing a massive fight. So far the child or Eris was attempting to slash and cut Bastion. The child of Victoria for his part didn't seem all that bothered, and responded with swift jabs, colliding with the blades and sending sparks.

Bastion got close to Ada, and grabbed her. Her arm in his hands, he turned and threw her over his shoulder. However she steadied herself in the air, knives being thrown with deadly precision at him before she spring boarded off a wall back at Bastion. He jumped back to avoid the knives, before using his cestus to block the downward plunge of a blade at his eyes. Kicking her off, she nicked him on the cheek.

A crowd gathered around them. Families, friends, and the occasional stranger, both Greek and Roman, were outside as they watched the spectacle in front of them.

New Byzantine. The town which signaled the start of a new era. The new Demigod settlement where both Greeks and Romans planned to coexist after the Second Giant War more than ten years ago. It was the greatest project orchestrated by the half bloods. Headed by Annabeth Chase-Jackson and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, it was roughly the size of Seattle, though its buildings were completely Greo-Roman in nature.

Large marble pillars, large forums and pavilions, and an entire pantheon for the gods. Statues, homes, stores, even a fully functioning Chariot-taxt service was orchestrated in the city.

And currently Bastion and Ada were running the normally busy day with their fight.

Hikaru sighed as they hobbled over to the center. Walking directly in the middle of their next engagement, they just stood there. Eyes closed as the two rushed forward. They heard gasps and shouts of protest for their safety, but they ignored them.

"And... Pivot!" Spinning on their heel, an arm rose up as a spiked armband glowed and became the large bronze shield known as a Greek Hoplon. The large construct easily absorbed the shock of Ada and Bastion's blows, while the spin sent both falling onto their backs.

"Seriously, you two. We're in public," they replied with a flick of their hair.

There was the sound of applause as all three looked up to see that their audience clapping. Many thought this was an impromptu street performance, and not a serious attempt at harming each other.

Hikaru only sighed before giving them both baleful eyes. Ada and Bastion quickly picked themselves up before the sound of marching was heard. "Now look! The guards are here." There then the sound of screeching and wing flapping. "AND THE HARPIES!"

"Run!" Ada hissed.

"Help!" Hikaru shouted gesturing to their broken leg. "Really guys!"

"We got you!" Bastion and Ada ran up to them just as the screeches and marching got closer.

"Get them!"

"Kraw!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You are dragging me!"

"Next time don't break your leg!"

"THE MINOTAUR SAT ON ME! I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!"

"On the road again~"

"Shut up!"


	2. Hikaru Itou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, the one, the only, Hikaru ITOU!

Hikaru didn't know how to properly explain their... Lineage. They grew up nice enough. The child of a minor god has very little presence to monsters. They'd rather go for the children of the bigger name gods; like Ares, Hermes, Apollo, or Aphrodite.

However, a child of Hermaphroditus is... Strange from birth normally. Most are out rightly beautiful, much like a child of Aphrodite or Eros. However, there are some odd complications for most. Some call it a curse, while others see it as a blessing.

They are what many mortals call IS, or intersex*. Though there are intersex mortals, intersex demigods are almost always the children of Hermaphroditus the partial formation of secondary sex organs of both male and female being the telltale sign for mortal eyes. Many parents simply found that aspect of the children... Undesirable, and others saw it as unhealthy.

Many are changed at birth, their gender assigned by their parents. And then most live on as exceptionally beautiful boys and girls. Most, not all.

Hikaru was... Different than the majority of their brothers and sisters. Different than almost everyone, actually. Mortal or demigod.

His father, a simple hardworking Japanese immigrant Doctor by the name of Takeshi Itou, met Hermaphroditus in college at UCLA. Their first meeting being at a college fraternity party believe it or not.

They hit if off immediately. Not because Hermaphroditus was an incredibly attractive individual for either sexes, but because Hermaphroditus was the only person who spoke enough coherent Japanese to tell Takeshi that this was not where his international student dorm was located.

Afterwards throughout some years, Takeshi routinely saw Hermaphroditus on his campus, either talking to others or making out with mortals who came under their charm. He himself was a little apprehensive, the idea of such free formed relationships scary for a man who's never had a girlfriend. Add in the strange attraction of someone who looked like the same-sex as he, and a cocktail of awkwardness always hit Takeshi when he saw Hermaphroditus.

However even so, he found Herma, as the god often liked to be called, to be quite an enjoyable person to talk to. They had a vast knowledge on literature and was very adept at rhetoric, as Takeshi found that Hermaphroditus taught him more about English than his tutors and books.

It wasn't until his second year in his graduate program did they start "going out". After around four hears of friendship, Takeshi mustered up the courage and pushed aside the fear and asked Hermaphroditus out.

It took only another year for them to culminate in the birth of Hikaru. And it was then that Takeshi decided after hearing about his child's... Abnormalities.

He had read about intersex cases. On how even if raised in an environment where the child's sex, whether by choice of parent or by health reasons, there would be times where they would reject the initial upbringing.

And he made a decision, to let Hikaru choose for themselves when they were older. Not since the very earliest of Greek history, did someone let this occur.

Thus, allowed Hikaru the greatest gift that their godly sire could offer them, the ability to choose. Choice between male and female, both biologically and psychologically.

Much like a child of Janos, always born with a twin, a natural child of Hermaphroditus would have the ability to be perceived with both genders, and switch between male, female, neither, or both.

However, most are not eligible enough for this ability due to simple mortal ignorance at the matter. What they see with the Mist is either an abnormality or a health risk.

Hikaru had neither of those in Takeshi's eyes. And when the newly graduated man held his child in his hands and was told that his "girlfriend" had died in child birth, he cherished the child immensely.

"Hai otou-san, I'm eating enough... I have to go otou-san. Genki de**!" Hikaru said before hanging up the phone. Behind them, Argus tapped his watch and they nodded. Climbing into the camp jeep, they drove away from the pay phone newly twenty miles out from Camp Half-Blood.

Returning to the camp with only minimal monster contact, Hikaru exited the jeep. Their summer clothes, a pair of skinny jeans and a Camp Half-Blood sleeveless shirt with bandages covering their chest, caught the eye of many new campers. Many of whom found themselves internally questioning themselves at the sight of their appearance.

Hikaru gave one of the new boys a wink, before playfully kissed the cheek of one of their Aphrodite friends, Chanelle.

"Karu, I don't know how you make "this" look good," Chanelle noted indicating to their outfit. A sly smile appeared on their face as they linked arms. "But you made some of the straightest Ares guys turn their heads."

"It's their testosterone levels. They're so sensitive to the strangest of things," they replied knowingly. Chenelle giggled with an impish grin.

"How was your quest by the way? Heard you broke your leg because of that beastly minotaur."

"Nectar and Ambrosia do wonders. Though it doesn't help to have a son of Apollo looking after you."

"They're attractive, and very caring."

"Chanelle!"

Chanelle sighed dreamily as they passed by a rather intense volleyball game between Apollo and Athena boys. Apparently, some on both sides thought it'd be best to shed their shirts as they played in the sun.

"U-Uh," Hikaru stuttered with a faint blush dusting their cheeks.

"They always look good doing anything athletic."

"I can see the Eros arrows popping out of your eyes," a voice muttered. Both turned to see a rather darkish looking individual coming up to them. Their short black hair dyed in a haphazard array of blues, pinks, and greens.

"Heya Ada. Made enough black cats today?" Chanelle teased lightly. The older girl, by two years, rolled her eyes before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Funny. Made any boys fight over one of your dropped diamond earrings?" she responded drlyly before putting on a pair of sunglasses. "And why is it so bright?"

"I figure Lord Apollo is composing a haiku right now," Hikaru replied tentatively. Carefully all three of them looked up and felt the heat grow just a little.

"How have you been Ada?" Hikaru asked as all three walked over to a shaded bench, though still in observation of the volleyball match.

"Fine. I wasn't the one being tossed around remembered," Ada replied as she spun one of her many, many, knives. Chanelle made it a point to sit on the other side of her. "How's the leg?"

"A little sore and stiff," Hikaru replied with a small grimace. Their hand went to their shin, where the break had happened. "An Apollo attendant treated me so..."

"Speaking of Sons of Apollo, isn't that your "doctor" Karu?" Chenelle pointed to one of the many blonde and handsome boys playing volleyball. One of them in particular had a solid black eye patch which barely covered a long silvery scar that stretched across the right side of his face. He was the only one still wearing a shirt, though the shirt was drenched in sweat and clung to him sharply.

"Y-Yeah," Hikaru mumbled, red growing along their cheeks. Chenelle wolf whistled.

"Wow, didn't know you liked the rugged pretty boys. Was it the scar or eyepatch?"

"Please, it was probably the fact the scar. I've seen those comics that Hikaru hides under her bunk." Ada smirked as she leaned forward on her hand.

"It's called manga," they huffed.

"Whatever." Her eyes narrowed before he snickered. "Heads up. Tall blond and "rugged" is coming this way... Along with his brothers."

"Eep!" On pure fear, Hikaru accidentally changed. Immediately their body became more effeminate. Hair grew out a bit, eyes enlarged, while hips and chest expanded a little. Lips became fuller, while some of their other parts shrank. ***

"Oo. Turning female just for him? This must be something special," Chanelle stated. Hikaru only put her head in her hands and let out a low moan. Then looked up when she saw the four Apollo guys in front of her, she let out an "eep" when her eyes met with the singular blue of her "doctor".

"Hello ladies," one of them started, a roll on the "hello". Ada gave an unimpressed snort, and he promptly got smacked on the back of the head.

"Excuse his poor syntax, fore he was dropped on his head as a child." Another stared poetically, causing the girls to snicker. Hikaru still kept giving fleeting glances to the rather stiff one in the back.

"What? No I wasn't it!"

"Alas, my brother Roy be his name, still hasn't recovered!"

"Oi, shut up Harper!"

"Ignore those two, they always fight despite being twins," another remarked as he leaned close. "Though they really do love each other."

"Shut up Robin!" Both twins shouted. Everyone else shared a round of laughter before the lead Apollo boy, Robin, spoke once more.

"Ranger over there," he pointed to the still silent one eyed boy, "noticed one of his patients watching him and decided to check on her."

"Ranger" didn't move or speak, instead just stared at a quickly flustering Hikaru. Then he was shoved forward by the twins, Roy and Harper, so he stood in front of the three girls. Ada looked unimpressed, Chanelle had the look of a lion about to pounce, while Hikaru wished she was anywhere but here.

"Uh," his voice was an octave deeper than his brothers. He also seemed less confident than any of three. "Is your leg fine?"

It took a long second for Hikaru to realize he was speaking to her. Prior, she was just realizing how deep his voice was. Most Apollo kids had a rather medium pitch to them, sing songy like, but his was a lower drawl, like bass guitar as opposed to an electric.

It was this shock that made her speak in Japanese. Her response would have been normal, had anyone understood her. The boys looked at her, while both Ada and Chanelle attempted to hide their laughter.

"Thankyouverymuch!" Hikaru replied in English but in a single rush. She wanted to doe immediately at this point, or simply have a stray chariot run her over something. Anything.

Then she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and nearly fainted at how close Ranger was to her, his hand on her head as was mere inches from her. His eye inspecting her face, roving around each and every inch.

D-Do I have a pimple! Oh gods, did I wear bra! No I wore the wrappings! Oh Zeus!

"Your face is abnormally red. And your temperature is significantly high." He interrupted her thoughts without a hint of his former bashfulness. "Do you have a fever? Heat stroke?"

It was too much. Fatigue, stress, and the proximity of Ranger alone was too much for Hikaru. Her eyes fluttered as she began to tumble back.

She would have smacked her head, had Ranger not leapt to catch her. His muscled arms carefully supporting Hikaru. Then she promptly passed out.

"I'll take her to the infirmary!" He declared boldly as he held her in a bridal carry and ran to the Big House. Ada swore she a scene like this in one of Hikaru's manga.

"Is... Is your brother special by any chance?" They all sighed.

"Nope, just incredibly dense. Amazing he could even shoot straight," Robin sighed. This his eyes twinkled. "We on the other hand-"

"Not interested."

"Aw..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intersex (IS) - "Intersex" is a general term used for a variety of conditions in which a person is born with a reproductive or sexual anatomy that doesn't seem to fit the typical definitions of female or male. (BY) I mostly pulled my information of IS from articles about such, and an actual manga called "IS", so my info can and may be insulting to many.
> 
> [Side Note: If I have offended people, or if future information is present falsely regarding anything LBGT, PLEASE TELL ME! I am attempting to push for a less common form of romance, without making it seem forced or constrewn. If anyone has any input, PLEASE PM ME]
> 
> Genki de ** = A way to say goodbye in Japanese, translates to a goodbye if leaving for an extended period, but will eventually return. Hikaru will use a lot of Japanese, because technically, it's their first language.
> 
> *** = Right, the whole... Gender transformation thing. Well, as Hikaru is the child of Hermaphroditus, the literal god(des) of hermaphrodites, I thought, what the heck? Having a character change genders doesn't sound so bad in a world of Minotaur, satyrs, titans, giants, and giant cannibals throwing exploding cannonballs. (Sea of Monsters will always be the strangest PJO book to me O_o)
> 
> Each character will have a secondary-plot they'll go on that I tailored to their specific... Quirks. Hikaru being an enigma among the engimas known as Demigods, will work towards the formation and understanding of social relationships, as they have far and few between their cabin, family, and the limited number of individuals they actually associate with.
> 
> Friendship is still an idea Hikaru still finds confusing, and while crushes are something they normally have, the idea of romance actually scares the gods out of them. So in their personal chapters, it'll deal with a lot of internal and societal problems. Not to mention the fact they have no fixed gender is also a plot device (am I using that word right?) that'll provide much understanding for many, if I do this correctly.


	3. Bastion Kaiser

"Bastion! Catch!"

Dropping down from the pull-up bar, the son of Victoria braced himself. A hard weight struck his gut as he was sent skidding back. Visually unaffected however, he looked at what was thrown at him.

A literal stone discus. One of the Gladiator Arena's main training instruments.

Looking up, he saw it was thrown by a large bald dark skinned man. College aged at least, but wore a simple Roman purple t-shirt and had a young smile on his face, the former struggling to stretch across his broad frame however.

"Mister Conbolt!" Bastion shouted as he held the discus and approached the man.

They both met in the center of the Gladiator Arena. Everyone else in the arena turned and gasped as the famed Son of Mithras, nicknamed the Lion of the Gladiator Arena, clasped Bastion.

"Isn't that Aster Conbolt*?"

"Aster Conbolt? You mean the guy who set the record for most consecutive wins?"

"Praise Jupiter's name, it is him!"

"Holy shirt! Aster, sign my shirt!"

The large man and Bastion were soon surrounded by eager looking Gladiators-trainees, veterans, and trainers. Boys and girls, once practicing skills normally used to kill and maim each other in an arena centuries ago, now acted like fans at a pop concert.

"Haha, it feels good to be back here," Aster rumbled as he laughed at the Gladiators approaching him. "How is everyone?" He got a resounding scream in response, making him laugh even harder.

"All right! Everyone back to training!" That was the manager of the Gladiator Arena, Phil Lenster**, growling at everyone. He managed, refereed, and schedule the matches of his arena, the Pitt. The Pitt being the arena where many new and prospectus gladiators go to before they gain the recognition and fame to join the teams and walk through the other arenas.

The son of Limos, Roman Goddess of Famine, glared forcibly with his sunken eyes. Despite being painfully thin, the man waved his cane as he limped towards them all.

Eventually the crowd went back to their levels of professionalism. Each gladiator training once more under the symphony of metal and wood colliding.

"Look at you big man, coming in here like gods damned Hannibal of Carthage," Phil grumbled before Aster brought him into a massive bear hug. "Get off of me!"

"Awe, I missed you too Phil," Aster smiled. He completely didn't feel the cane hitting his head. Nope, not at all. Eventually he let the older man go, who let out a "stupid oaf", and turned back to a brightly smiling Bastion. "How has the fights been Bastion?"

"It's been great Mister Conbolt. I haven't seriously injured a person for at least two months." He stated happily. A sort of cold air surrounded the boy, and sent shivers down those who saw him. That strangely feral air that surrounded the younger boy kept many trainee gladiators at a distance when they saw him, even more so when his reputation came to their ears.

"I keep telling, stop calling me Mister Conbolt. It's just Aster."

"Got it Mister Conbolt," he saluted for good measure, whether in spit, or his usual "Bastion-centrism" it was up to anyone's guess.

"Well, are you finished with training for the day?" A nod from Bastion. "Well... Walk with me."

And so they did, after Bastion found a shirt that is. They walked out of the arena, and into the streets of New Rome. It was the afternoon and the young populace that inhabited New Rome were out and about.

Couples were kissing under trees, friends were messing about on the street, some were vainly attempting to study with mouthfuls of panini. Aster and Bastion walked along the many stores and cafes in silence.

"I've been... Traveling," he started, large hands passing around a metal ball around his palm size. "I've been all over really. Spent some time in New Byzantium, visited some old places. Even went to good ol' Rome for a bit."

"How was it?" Bastion pressed. Aster smiled widely.

"Beautiful. I felt so close to the source, and I realized something when I went to the coliseum in Rome." He stopped and looked at the horizon. "Gladiators were the true Roman heroes. We have taken many things from the Greeks, but the Gladiator fights solely belong to Rome. It is one of our greatest mark in history… However, now I want to make a mark in the great history Gladiator Fights."

Bastion looked up at Aster. Aster Conbolt, a modern-day celebrity in his own right. The man who got him to join the Gladiator ring as opposed to waste away in the lesser parts of New Rome.

"I've talked to some of New Rome's richest, and some have already agreed to sponsor us. Likewise, soon other influential and affluent demigods will come join our banner once our prestige grows."

"Mister Conbolt, what are you talking about?" Bastion stared at Aster, he noticed a twinkling in his eye.

"The Roman Gladiator Tournament***. Much like the war games between Camp Jupitar's cohorts, New Rome's coliseum hosts tournaments of Gladiatorial melees between the top twenty-one teams composed of ten gladiators. And only the top teen is crowned Rome's Finest****." Aster had a large broad smile. "I already assumed you haven't accepted any team offers?"

Bastion let out an anxious laughter. It was an incredibly sore subject for him. He knew that many teams wouldn't mind having himself on their teams. The fact that he was still a solo gladiator at the Pitt was mostly due to the fact that he had a temperament which made most teams not want him. In the realm of Gladiator elitism, no one wanted a mad dog who wouldn't listen to orders.

Much like the legion… Bastion would add to himself bitterly.

"No, though not for lack of trying," Bastion admitted. Aster gripped the younger boy's hand and stood in front of him.

"Then could I ask you to join my team?"

"But you don't have a team." Bastion looked at Aster with slight apprehension, afraid at where this would lead.

"I do now. Bastion, how'd you like to join the Golden Gladiuses?"

"... Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aster Conbolt = A twenty eight year old ex-gladiator, who retired after suffering a debilitating injury to his right leg, left ear, and a collapsed lung. Prior to that however, he had inducted Bastion into the world of the Gladiator when Bastion was fifteen years old.
> 
> ** Phil Lenster = The "Pitt's Boss", in some ways. He is an old demigod, nearing forty years of age, and one of the original Roman legionnaires whom fought in the Second Giant Wars. He now heads the Gladiator arena for the youngest and trainee gladiators. Was the one who trained both Aster and Bastion in proper Gladitorial etiquette.
> 
> *** Roman Gladiator Tournament = The large tournament set up in the Coliseum... IN ROME! Once a year, the twenty one best teams in New Rome travel to Rome, Italy in order to compete in a tournament designed to test their faculties as Gladiators. Essentially, the equivilancy of the Superbow/World Cup/ Warning: Many people have been maimed, disabled, and died in the Roman Gladiator Tournament
> 
> **** Rome's Finest = The top Gladiator team from the initial twenty one. Their names are recorded in the annuls of Roman History, never to be forgotten. As of now, the team known as Chariots of Mars currently are Rome's finest.


	4. Madison Adaline Darby

Madison Adaline Darby, Ada for everyone else and if you try to disagree with her good luck, was ditching most of her "counselor" activities. Instead, she delegated most of her responsibilities to her younger half-brother, Franklin. He was currently leading the Eris cabin through the day's activities while Ada... Simply walked through the forest.

Her mood had been bad recently for no reason. Actually, the reason was a certain Roman gladiator whose entire ideology and logic completely boggled her to no end. In apologies for almost getting them killed, he had Hermes-mail sent her and Hikaru... A live chicken... Really, she only tolerated him because Hikaru tolerated him.

Speaking of Hikaru, they were still in the infirmary under the careful eye of the Apollo boy Ranger, leaving her even more sour than usual. Even Chenelle was busy, helping to teach some of the newer Aphrodite girls, leaving Ada with too much idle time.

Which she hated. That why she decided to walk away, just in case her "bad mood" might cause other things to have "bad moods".

In her hands was one of her thirteen magical knives she kept on her body, this one being the largest. Its weight perfect for throwing, whether through the heart of a monster, or to pin some idiotic child of Hermes from pranking her.

"Hello daughter," a smooth and strangely playful voice hissed behind Ada. Turning on her heel, and drawing a second knife, she spotted a woman leaning on a tree.

She was dressed in black strapless dress. Her skin seemed to glow with an unnatural purplish hue to it, while her long black hair flowed behind her on invisible winds.

This was the Goddess of Discord and misfortune, Eris. She who has the power of misfortune itself, and the random occurrence of bad tidings. She was also Ada's godly parent.

Purple eyes looked at purple eyes. Each not moving an inch.

"Mother, it is nice to see you." Ada nodded towards the goddess. Eris only smiled before appearing in front of Ada and kissing her cheek.

"Oh come now daughter, must you be so formal around your own mother?" Eris asked with a faux-sadness. Ada only raised an eyebrow.

"Mother... Are you allowed to even be down here?"

"Please, I'm free flowing. Goddess of Discord and all means that I can say "screw the rules" and all that." Lightning and thunder flashed loudly, causing Ada to look apprehensively at the sky. Eris only shrugged.

"Got it Z," she replied flippantly. More lightning and thunder before Eris looked back at her daughter. "So, daughter of mine, how has life been?"

"Unlucky," she stated with a dead-panned face. Eris let out a tittering laughter. "Mom... Why are you down here? It's not exactly... Normal for meetings like this to happen."

"Well, I thought I'd do my favorite daughter a favor-"

"I'm literally your only daughter... All I have is half-brothers," she interupted. Eris blinked.

"Really?"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Eris shook her head. "But you gave birth to them!"

"To be fair, I think two or three of them look much more effeminate than masculine."

"Lucky for them, they have brothers to cover for them," Ada replied. "Meanwhile I have to deal with twelve boys living together in the most hazardous place since Chernobyl."

"Ah Chernobyl..."

"Did you cause Chernobyl*?!"

"Not my best moment..." Eris admitted sheepishly. Ada only stared in horror at her mother. "Anyway, I've just come to give you a message. Prepare for a monstrous year."

"Wait, what?"

"Love you sweetie, bye!"

"Mom!"

However Ada had to look away due to the bright light beginning to show from Eris' true form. Eventually the flash died down and when she looked back, all that was left was a small note reading "give my love to your brothers ;3".

"Mother!" Ada screamed up the sky. A bolt of lightning flashed next to her, impacting a derelict tree and causing splinters to fly everywhere but near Ada. She only sighed and continued her walk, hands in her pockets.

Eventually she came to Camp, just in time to see a fight about to occur. What made it better? It was her brothers against the entire Nemesis Cabin. A headache came along to Ada as she felt the impending verbal lashing she'll receive and need to dish out.

"Fuck off, you idiotic prick!" That was Winston, the youngest at fourteen, who shouted that. Her brother's dark hair and purple eyes flashed dangerously at he was held back by Martin and Vincent, the two most level headed. Franklin tried to assuage any problems, but it seemed one of the Nemesis boys wasn't going to back down. A hard shove sent Franklin, the smallest Eris brother but the second oldest, to the ground.

Ada glared menacingly as she walked forward.

Martin, Vincent, and Winston pulled back to see if Franklin was okay. One of the Nemesis boys took this chance and was ready to punch Winston on the back of the head. That was until a flash of metal sent him flying away.

He let out a high-pitched scream as he saw that the sleeve of his shirt had been pinned to the picnic table where some children of Hecate were mixing potions. One of them fell on top of him, making large moose horns grow.

"Oops, I missed," Ada snarled as she walked into view. Another knife was already spinning in her fingers. The knife that once pinned the boy returned to her, causing him to fall onto the ground in his paralyzed and moose-ish self. "I aimed for his head."

"A-Ada!" Her brothers squeaked. She turned them and gave them her briefest attention. In that second though, untold lectures and horrors were mentally transmitted to them.

"I-I though you were on a w-walk," Franklin stuttered.

"I was walking... Saw mom by the way. She sends her love." Her brothers paled slightly, last time their mother sent her "love", the camp latrines exploded. "However, I must know, what are my "darling~" brothers doing with their "best friends" from the Nemesis Cabin?" She asked with a false smile.

"The pricks were starting a fight!" Winston retorted boldly. Martin covered his mouth as Ada raised an eyebrow.

"It was you guys who made all our mirrors break wasn't it!" One of the girls from Nemesis shouted. She was a girl whose normal face looked angry regardless of what she actually tried to convey. If Ada could recall, her name was Ganesa and she and Winston normally had more cordial relations.

"It was the bloody Hermes cabin! We don't fukin do pranks you stupid yank!"

Or maybe not...

"Mirrors breaking is a Discord thing! And a child of Nemesis always pays their debts!"

"Shut it you Lanister wannabe"

"Walking Mayhem!"

"Discount Judge Dredd!"

"Black Cat!"

"Second coming!"

Now the siblings for both arguers added their own two cents to the rather stimulating forum. It began to draw the eye of other campers, though most ran away when they saw which two cabins were fighting.

Ada rubbed her temples at the shouting match. The headache only increasing as the two continued to shout and argue. If anything, it sounded like they were flirting with all the rather person nicknames they had.

"Why don't you two just kiss, yeah? Save everyone the trouble," she barked suddenly. She cowed them into submission with her words. Either side not saying a single thing, while the two who were most passionate became red faced and refused to look at one another.

Bingo... Stupid kids.

With a wide and wicked smile she grasped both Winston and Ganesa shoulders and pulled them close. The two teens became painful aware of two things, their proximity and how hard Ada's hands gripped them. Meanwhile the other siblings were shaking in fear at the malicious intent that Ada seem to generate.

"I see the deal you two," she started as she brought her face close to theirs. "I know that you know that Eris doesn't do pranks, because our lives are walking pranks, right?" She said this to a very scared Ganesa. She nodded. Then Ada tuned to Winston. "And I know that I've told you that talking to people and not arguing is how we clear up misunderstandings, right?" A nod. "Well, I think that you two hot heads need to... Cool off." Then she pushed them off the pier into the lake they had been unknowingly walking towards.

They came up for a burst of air as the Nereids underneath swam away in surprise. Ada only cackled mercilessly before she turned on her heel to the retreating siblings of Nemesis and Eris. They snapped to attention at the level of malice in her eyes as she gave them the once over.

"Don't think I'm going to roll over for you," she hissed before feeling that ever-bittersweet snap in the air. Suddenly a stray chariot wheel came careening from the Hephaestus cabin's workshop and barreled into the siblings.

They were all sent flying into the lake just as Ganesa and Winston pulled themselves out. Ada only let out hyena like laughter as she saw what she inadvertently done. Everyone who observed this all shivered.

Adaline Darby, the sole daughter of Eris. The Eris cabin's head counselor. The owner of "Dekatreís", thirteen magical knives. And above all, the worse person to get on your bad side.

Turning on her heel, Ada went back on her walk. A merry tune being whistled out. Seems like her bad mood had quickly softened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chernobyl - The Chernobyl disaster was a catastrophic disaster involving a nuclear power plant in the Soviet Union, now in the modern day country of Ukraine. A failed stress test as well as some other sorts of complications, resulting in a steam explosion which created a lot of fallout of radioactive isotopes. Basically a very, very, very bad explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Eris * = Greek Goddess of Discord, not to be confused with Choas which is a whole separate entity
> 
> Victoria** = Roman Goddess of Victory, Greek equivalent of Nike. Doesn't have her own shoe brand.
> 
> Hermaphroditus*** = Greek God/dess of Unions, androgyny, marriage, sexuality, and fertility.
> 
> New Byzantine**** = New Byzantine. After the reconciliation between Romans and Greeks, the Greek demigods actually took an idea from the Romans and created their own half-blood city. Though not entirely for Greeks, New Byzantine houses both Greeks and Romans, and acts more like a fully functioning city than a college town. It is located halfway between New York City and San Francisco, near the city if Kearney Nebraska. Like any city with a code of law, the law is headed by a Roman Gods and Greek harpies, satyrs, and the occasional cyclops. Has wifi, and its own patron God by the name of Byze!
> 
> ***** = Instead of the disciplined Roman legion, those who don't make it can try their hand at the Gladiator Arena. Affectionately named the Pitt for its horrendous locker room smell, it is based in the coliseum in New Rome; hosting an array of duels, battle royals, wrestling, fisticuffs, chariot races, and team fights. (The Leading Team being the Dogs of Pluto)
> 
> Yeesh, massive word blocks there. Well, those are the notes done. I had fun choosing the particular gods and goddess for the main characters, and read up on a lot of the obscure ones like Hermaphroditus. If I got anything wrong, please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
